


The Key to the Covenant

by MadameDirector



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Covenant (2006)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameDirector/pseuds/MadameDirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dawn and Buffy's father insisted that Dawn go to his alma mater for high school, the gang take the opportunity to send her out of Glory's path for a while.  They had no idea that they were fulfilling a prophecy that was more than 300 years old.  Ipswich, Spenser Academy, and the Sons' lives are never going to be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comes the Dawn or Bitches, A New Guy, and Goosebumps

**Author's Note:**

> As the Relationships section above shows, this is probably going to involve Dawn and the four Sons in various combinations. I don't know how explicit it's going to get, but it will be at the very least discussed. If you don't like Slash or multiple partners don't read this story. If you choose to read this story anyway, don't come crying to me when you read something you don't like.

CPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTD

Dawn pushed the door open to her new room at Spenser Academy, dropped her duffel bag to the floor and sat on the foot of the bed. She was still pissed at being sent here, but she could understand it. The kidnapping by Harmony of all ditzes was apparently the last straw. Everything and its spawn wants to kidnap the Slayer's sister, so send her somewhere where no one knows she's the Slayer's sister.

 

She got up and started to unpack when her phone rang. "Hello? Yes, I got here fine," she rolled her eyes, "Thank Mom for getting me a single, would you? How's Anya? Tell her again that I'm sorry, huh? Yeah, talk to you later. Bye." She hung up the phone and dropped it on the bed.

 

Her unpacking was interrupted again by a knock on the open doorframe. A girl with long dark hair was standing there with a blonde. "I'm Kate Tunney, this is Sarah Wenham. We're across the hall."

 

"Dawn Summers."

 

Dawn shook hands with Kate and Sarah before returning to her unpacking. The silence stretched for a moment before Kate broke it saying, "There's a party down at the Dells tonight. Kind of a last hurrah before school starts, you know? Do you want to come with us?"

 

"Sure."

 

CPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTD

 

"Okay, the first thing you need to know is that Aaron Abbot is a prick. He treats girls like dirt."

 

Dawn looked where she was pointing and saw the mildly attractive brunette in the letterman jacket and made a mental note, "Good to know."

 

Sarah noticed a cute dark-haired guy watching them and asked Kate, "Who is he?"

 

"The new guy. Don't know much about him, but I intend to find out." She looked toward the cliffs and noticed four boys walking toward the party. "There they are," Kate motioned to the four boys walking over the hill, spookily back-lit.

 

Sarah and Dawn both asked, "Who are they?"

 

Kate grinned and answered, "The Sons of Ipswich."

 

Dawn raised an eyebrow as the boys walked up and Kate grabbed the long-haired one and staked her claim. When the kiss reached ten seconds and Sarah was just exchanging dopey smiles with the tall brunette, she grabbed the bull by the horns and extended her hand to the shorter brunette, "Dawn Summers. And this is Sarah Wenham."

 

He looked startled for a minute then shook her hand and smiled charmingly, "Tyler Sims. This is Caleb Danvers, Reid Garwin, and Pogue Parry is the one attached to Kate at the lips."

 

Dawn waved and smiled as she was pushed out of the way by a girl wearing a fur collared jacket. 

 

Tyler steadied her as the girl stepped between Caleb and Sarah and said, "Hi, Caleb."

 

"Kira."

 

"How was your summer?"

 

Caleb didn't take his eyes off Sarah but responded, "Uhh..."

 

She turned around and spoke to Sarah, "I'm Kira."

 

"Sarah."

 

"Oh, right, from the Boston Public. Tell me, how does one go about getting into Spenser from a Public?"

 

Dawn had had enough, "Tell me, how does one go about getting those bitch lessons? Or is that just a natural talent?"

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"You're excused, see ya." 

 

Everyone laughed and Aaron Abbot got in Caleb's face and asked, "What are you laughing at?"

 

Caleb sighed and answered, "I don't want any trouble."

 

"I bet you don't."

 

One of Aaron's flunkies chimed in, "These poseurs make me wanna puke."

 

Reid took offense to that, "Is that right, Bordy?"

 

Caleb held Reid back and got shoved by Aaron while he was distracted. The new guy stepped in to stop the fight and looked at Dawn saying, "It was a pretty good shot."

 

Reid used the new guy's interference as cover to use his Power to make Bordy puke all over Aaron's back. Dawn shivered and rubbed her arms which had sprouted goosebumps, then looked from the puking boy to the Sons and back consideringly.

 

Her considering was interrupted when a guy by the DJ saying, "Uh, guys, dude just called. Said he saw three cop cars heading this way on Old Dell Road."

 

The party-goers scattered with the Sons, Kate, Sarah, Dawn, and the new guy all going the same way through the trees. 

 

Caleb thoughtfully asked, "You need a lift?"

 

Dawn answered from beside Tyler, "I'll take one if you're going back to the dorms," at the same time as Kate answered, "No, Sarah drove us."

 

Tyler smiled at Dawn and nodded, "We're going back to the dorms."

 

Pogue leaned toward Kate and asked, "Meet you at the dorms?"

 

Kate responded, "I think I'm just going to crash. Call me tomorrow?"

 

He nodded as the new guy caught up and said, "I could use a lift."

 

Kate looked back at him and responded, "No problem."

 

Caleb introduced himself, "Nice going back there. Caleb," then offered his hand.

 

The new guy shook his hand and answered, "Chase. Yeah, I thought me and that guy were about to go at it. His friend's puking sure came at an opportune time."

 

Reid slapped Tyler on the back and agreed, "Didn't it though."

 

Dawn smirked at Reid from the other side of Tyler, "I wonder if Aaron will be able to get the smell out of his hair."

 

When they got to the cars, Dawn climbed into the middle of Tyler's SUV between Caleb and Pogue while Kate, Sarah, and Chase got into her car which was parked next to it.

 

Sarah opened her door and called out, "My car won't start."

 

Reid offered, "Come climb in with us."

 

Sarah looked at him and said, "I can't just leave it here."

 

Reid gave a wicked smirk and opened his door, "I can fix it."

 

Caleb leaned forward and tried to stop him, "Reid!"

 

His smirk widened and he said, "It'll just take a second."

 

Reid lifted the hood of Sarah's car and used the cover to let his eyes flare and use his Power to fix the car. He put the hood down and told Sarah, "Try it again!"

 

She turned the key and it started right up. She called out, "Thank you!" closed the door, and drove away.

 

Reid ran around to the driver's side of Tyler's SUV and told him, "Scoot over!"

 

"It's my car!"

 

Pogue laughed, "Move over, baby boy!"

 

Dawn, meanwhile, was watching Reid wide-eyed and when Caleb noticed, he asked her "What?"

 

She answered, "Didn't you guys feel that?" without taking her eyes off Reid's in the rearview mirror.

 

CPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTD


	2. Black Eyed Chases

CPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTD

 

"Feel what?" Caleb asked.

"That ripple... you didn't feel that?"

Reid started the car and sped away from the cop cars that could be seen through the trees. Tyler turned around and said worriedly, "I didn't feel anything. Are you okay?"

Dawn shivered again and answered, "Yeah, just cold I guess."

 

CPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTD

 

They had dropped Caleb and Pogue off at Caleb's house and had just pulled up to the dorm when Dawn yelped and jumped in the seat.

Tyler turned to ask if she was alright but she cut him off, "Let me guess. Neither of you felt that either."

Before they could answer her, she looked up at the building and said worriedly, "It isn't stopping," then got out of the car and ran into the building.

The boys looked at each other for a moment then shrugged, got out of the car, and followed her into the building.

 

CPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTD

 

Dawn stepped carefully into the hall on her floor, looking around and stepping as quietly as she could. She saw Sarah looking down the hallway away from her and walked over to her. When Sarah didn't turn around, Dawn tapped her on the shoulder, making her jump, scream, and turn in midair.

Reid and Tyler came into the hallway while Sarah was apologizing and walked up in time to hear, "I thought someone was watching me in the shower."

Dawn looked at her for a moment, judging her level of freakedness then said, "Okay, I'll go check it out. Why don't you go to your room and lie down?" while guiding her toward her door.

"But you can't go by yourself! What if it's some psycho who just escaped from the local insane asylum?"

Dawn grinned at her, "You watch way too many movies. Besides, I'm not alone. Reid and Tyler will go with me."

"We will?" Reid said.

Tyler smacked him in the chest and glared at him.

Reid blinked for a moment then turned back to Dawn, "Of course we will. Let's go."

 

CPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTD

 

Dawn walked into the center of the shower room and took a deep breath at the sensation of spiders crawling down her spine. "Oh yeah. Major dark mojo going down here." She walked over to the mirror above the sink and began anointing it from a bottle of oil she took out of her purse.

Reid and Tyler followed her into the room, then looked at each other at her comment. Tyler won their silent argument about who would ask and pushed Reid toward Dawn. Reid took a deep breath and asked, "What do you mean, mojo? And what are you doing to that mirror?"

"Mojo is Scooby slang for magick and I'm prepping the mirror to scry for the practitioner of said mojo."

"You believe in magick?"

Dawn snorted, "I'm a practicing witch. If I didn't believe in magick it wouldn't work for me. And you must believe in it too since you did some to fix Sarah's car. You're obviously not Wiccan, since you would have had to do more prep work, but you should watch the mojo when not in life or death situations. It can be addictive, you know."

Reid's eyes widened. "How did you know the Power's addictive?" 

Tyler smacked him in the chest and started to dissemble, but Dawn ignored them and answered anyway, "Any power's addictive. Now shut up and don't distract me."

Reid mocked her for a second until Tyler smacked him in the chest again. 

Dawn whispered her mantra to center and ground herself and then said, "Acclare Noxium Praecantrix!" 

The glass went black, then slowly lightened until they could see Chase Collins sitting in his bedroom with his eyes closed. They watched him for a moment until his eyes snapped open and were pure black. Dawn jerked back and said, "Obturo!"

She sat and shook for a moment then took a spray bottle out of her purse and cleansed the mirror.

The boys looked at each other again then Tyler said, "What's that?"

"Sage, water, and dish soap. The sage magickally cleanses the mirror while the dish soap removes the oil," she said shakily.

Tyler stepped closer to her as she put her supplies back in her purse and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that the black eyes bring back bad memories. My sister's best friend kind of went off the deep end with black magick and she had black eyes when she tried to kill us all."

"Okay. Where did you learn that kind of magick?"

"Same friend started teaching me after she got better."

Tyler looked at her for a minute then volunteered, "When we use our power, our eyes go black. We're using our own internal power so it's not dark, necessarily, but our eyes still go black. That's just the way it works."

 

CPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTDCPRTD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latin Translations were done on an online translator. They are supposed to mean Reveal Guilty Witch and Cease. If they don't, please let me know.


End file.
